Bleach: The Aftermath Generation
by Lytre Maddox
Summary: 20 years after the fall of the arrancars, new problems arrive. The soul society is being ripped at its seams, and the only defence are some soul reapers fresh out of the acadamy. What hope is there for the society?
1. Enter: Kai Kurosaki!

**Bleach: The Aftermath Generation**

Enter: Kai Kurosaki!

January 28, 2009

Good job to people who caught that joke. For toughs of you who didn't get it (most likely 89%), look at the first episode of the greatest anime ever. ahemnarutoahem. Anyway, this is my first fanfic. So plz no flamers. Unless this sucks. Really bad. Really really really bad. im srry to everyone who saved the last story, but i had to fix stuff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer- I do not own _Bleach_ or any of the characters in this fanfic except for Kai™.

The following terms have been unofficially trademarked:

* Half-Hollow

** Anti-Hollow medallion

*** Confuzzled, adj.- the state of being confused, and the state of realization while your mind processes the information that ends confusion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enter: Kai Kurosaki!

I was born Half-Hollow. How, do you ask? It is because my father, captain of the 5th company, Ichigo Kurosaki, has an inner hollow, which has bonded with him. He has complete control, but he has his hollow's eyes and power, and a mark where the hollow hole is.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Kai Kurosaki Age: 5

Hair: Black Eyes: Red

Occupation:

Death God in training

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kai, time to get up!" Ichigo shouted up the stairs. "Hurry up! You can't be late for your first day at the academy!"

"Emmhhh." Kai rolled out of bed, his blood red eyes half open and his ink black hair disheveled with bed head**.** He lazily lifted his hand and touched the anti-hollow medallion that hung next to his bed. He jumped up with a sudden shocking pain in the middle of his chest, where his birthmark lay. It was a red circle about the size of a hollow hole, like a bloody full moon.

"Coming Dad!" he yelled down. He picked up his zanpakuto and silently snuck down the stairs, peering around the corner. He saw his mother sitting at the table and talking with Ichigo he while made breakfast. He quickly spun around the corner, drawing the zanpakuto and pointing it at Ichigo. When Kai looked up, he saw that Ichigo had Zangetsu in one hand covering his back and blocking the attack.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked in astonishment. With a broad grin Ichigo replied, "you forgot to turn off your spiritual pressure." "Oh." He said looking disappointed as he sat at the table to eat. "Here you go, bacon and eggs."

"Modernization of the soul society was a great idea, made possible only because Urahara's back. Thanks for helping to repeal the banishment, Ichi." His mother said enthusiastically. "Ya, well hat-n-clogs owed me, and has paid in full. By the way, Kai, when you make your 'first' zanpakuto at the academy today, don't make it look so easy. Take some time and don't get it perfect, please. You'll be the youngest, and don't make the other students feel bad." Ichigo said seriously. "Ichigo, aren't you forgetting something?" his wife asked. "O, right. Kai, Byakuya is picking you up for training after school." "Uncle Byakuya?" Kai asked, his mouth full of eggs. "Yes," Rukia said. "Byakuya, Renji and Kenpatchi are going to train with you to see where you stand, and hopefully you'll achieve shinkai." "Awww man," Kai complained. "Could I not? Please?"

"Now, now, don't complain. You have to, so suck it up." Said a cheerful voice behind them. "I hope you don't mind I let myself in." "Not at all, Rangiku." Rukia said, smiling. "I'm going to the school for a while, so I thought I'd bring Kai with me." "Why are you going?" Ichigo asked. "Isn't Toshiro supposed to go?" "Yes, but my work-a-holic of a husband had to get to a meeting of the captains. Speaking of which, why aren't you there?" "Wait… meeting?" Asked Ichigo, his mouth full of bacon, a confuzzled look on his face. "Got to go!" he shouted, running out the door while Rukia and Rangiku laughed.

"Well, we better get going. Bye Rukia! See you later!" Rangiku shouted over her shoulder as she and Kai walked out the door. "Well, Kai, you exited about the academy?" Rangiku inquired. "Yes! I finally get to train with people my own age." "Yes you do," she laughed, " but not age, generation. You'll still be at least half all of there ages, if not more. Be careful though, Kai – these kids aren't captains and vice-captains. For some this will be there first time creating a zanpakuto. They aren't what your used to." "OK, OK. By the way, how long will you be staying as the teacher?" Kai asked. "I would say about half the year," Rangiku said. "Why do you ask?" "Because I want to know how long I get to walk you to school." He said. "Aren't I the one who's walking you?" Rangiku replied. "You see, that's the cover story. A vice-captain like yourself needs a bodyguard." He said sarcastically, and they both started to laugh. "Miss Rangiku, can you keep a secret? Kai asked. "I can, but not if it means lying to my husband, but if Toshiro never asks…" she replied, ending with a smile. "OK, that's good." "What is it Kai? You don't just ask someone if they can keep a secret and not tell them." "Promise not to tell?" Kai asked. "I promise." "OK," he said, taking a deep breath.

"I can perform shinkai."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. I hope u enjoyed it! next chapter out soon!**


	2. My name is Kyru!

January 28, 2009

My name is Kyru!

Hey, everyone. Sorry about last chapter, as it was my first, I didn't know that they're no pictures… or spaces…and that it was so short… so I will not make those mistakes again (if it happens this chapter, I will fix it, so srry if your alerts go haywire). Anyway, thanks to the people who liked it despite the mistakes! I got a review about spelling mistakes, and ill fix those too. Without further ado, chapter 2!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer- I do not own _Bleach_ or any of the characters in this fanfic except for Kai™, Danni, and Akuma.

The following terms have been unofficially trademarked:

*none this chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time: "Promise not to tell?" Kai asked. "I promise." "OK," he said, taking a deep breath. "I can perform shinkai."_

"What?" Ichigo shouted, while pushing up out of his chair. "You heard correctly. There have been multiple reports of hollow attacks throughout the soul society." Toshiro replied. "It even destroyed a portion of the gate and brutally assaulted a gatekeeper." Added Yoruichi, "and, I saw the monster who did it. It looked like a human soul with a hollow mask."

"Then why did you not destroy it?" asked Shingekuni.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- If your like me, you don't know half these names, so with this list of captains, I will include nick-names and other identifying things. If you don't like my list, who cares what you think:

1st- Captain = Shingekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai / old man

Lieutenant = Nanao Ise / ex-lieutenant to the drunk

2nd- Captain = Yoruichi / cat

Lieutenant = Soi Fon / ex-captain of the 2nd company

3rd- Captain = empty – Syusuke Amagai committed suicide

Lieutenant = Izuru Kira / pony-tail

4th- Captain = Retsu Unohana / current 4th captain Lieutenant = Isane Kotetsu / current 4th lieutenant

5th- Captain = Ichigo Kurosaki

Lieutenant = Rukia (Kurosaki or Kuchiki? Do Japanese take man or women's last name?)

6th- Captain = Byakuya Kuchiki / Rukia's foster brother

Lieutenant = Jushiro Ukitake / sick guy

7th- Captain = Renji Abarai / red head

Lieutenant = Shunsui Kyoraku / Drunk

8th- Captain = Ulquiorra Schiffer / 4th espada

Lieutenant = Yammy / 10th espada

9th- Captain = Grimmjow Jeagerjaques / 6th espada

Lieutenant = Stark / 1st espada

10th- Captain = Toshiro Hitsugaya / current 10th captain

Lieutenant = Rangiku Matsumoto / current 10th lieutenant

11th- Captain = Kenpatchi Zaraki / current 11th captain

Lieutenant = Yachiru Kusajishi / current 11th lieutenant

12th- Captain = Kisuke Urahara / hat-n-clogs

Lieutenant = Nemu Kurotsuchi / current 12th lieutenant

13th- Captain = Neliel Tu Oderschvank / former 3rd espada

Lieutenant = Halibel

(Yes, that's Nel Tu's actual name)

On with the story. We were at when the old man said, "Why did you not destroy it?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Because," Yoruichi said seriously, "I couldn't catch it."

A disturbing silence fell over the captains as what she said sunk in. Retsu was the first to speak. "Yoruichi – are you saying that the flash master couldn't keep up with it?" Abruptly Urahara turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo," he asked quickly. "Yes, hat-n-clogs?" "Has your son reached shikai yet…and STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!" "No, I won't, and I don't know, ask Renji and Byakuya." As Urahara turned to him, Byakuya said, "No, he hasn't, at least he hasn't as far as we know." Shingekuni stood up, saying "OK, everyone, try to find out as much as you can about Kai's shikai. Meeting adjourned."

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**B **

**L**

_TH_**E**

**A**_FTERMATH GENERATION_

**C **

**H **

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Meanwhile, at the soul reaper academy, Kai and Rangiku walked into the classroom. Over the next five minutes, the room filled with people. When everyone was in attendance, Kai stared absentmindedly out the window while Matsumoto went over the basics of how to make a zanpakuto. About twenty minutes later, Matsumoto said, "OK everyone, line up. We'll start practicing zanpakuto materialization." All the students got up from their seats and walked down to the front of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The classroom is exactly like the Naruto ninja academy classroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thirty students had katanas of various shapes and sizes, and colors. "I wonder what mine will be…" asked a boy next to him. He was wearing a soul reaper uniform with one sleeve ripped off and had a light green Gaara haircut. "Do you think it will be like everyone else? A katana?" Kai asked. " I hope not. My name's Akuma what's yours?" "Kai." "Nice to meet you, Kai." " Hi Kai" a voice he had heard before called from behind Akuma. "O, hey Danni. You're going here to?" Kai asked. "Ya, dad's making me come." Danni said disappointedly. "Is Ulquiorra coming by later? I want to talk to him." Kai asked. "Uh Huh. He's picking me up after school." Danni was the spitting image of her mother, Nel Tu, (Nel Tu is now permanently in her adult state), and wearing a Halibel-ish outfit, except it covered everything to right above her stomach, and the neck was uncovered, like most soul reaper uniforms, and was wearing the standard hakama. The remainder of her hollow mask was a circlet on her head, with the back of a helmet going down to the base of her neck, with long, dark blue hair going down to her waist.

"OK, up next… Akuma Mokushi." Rangiku

called out. Akuma stepped out from the crowd. "OK Akuma, show us what you got," Matsumoto said. With a look of intense concentration, the room was abruptly overflowing with spiritual pressure. The students collapsed to the floor, struggling to get up. Only Kai, Danni and Matsumoto remained unaffected. Then – it all stopped instantaneously, as if nothing happened. As the students got up off the floor, panting, they all saw his zanpakuto – twin sais. The students were whispering between themselves, while Rangiku just stared. Akuma dissolved his zanpakuto and stepped back in line. "Ok, despite that little episode, lets get back to what we were doing. Up next, Danni Oderschvank." The students began whispering among themselves again. The some of the guys stared, others talked with those around them. One yelled out, "Get out of here, hollow scum! No one wants you here! You have no right to be here!" In response to this, Danni spun to face the person who said it, holding her zanpakuto out with one hand : a two handed double edged broadsword, razor-sharp point right at his face. "Take … it … back … before … I … run … you … through …" she growled menacingly. Kai walked over and calmly pushed the sword down. "Your right Kai. Sorry, kid." She through over her shoulder as she turned and walked away, her zanpakuto dissolving. Matsumoto stood there, speechless, for about a minute. Then the door slid open, and Byakuya and Ulquiorra walked into the room. "O, Byakuya, Ulquiorra, what are you doing here?" Matsumoto asked. "We are both here to pick up some people." Ulquiorra said. "Well, wait a minute, Kai has to make a zanpakuto." Kai walked into the center of the room. He formed his zanpakuto, duel Katanas, Niji Mangekyou. He started to walk back to the line, but suddenly spiritual pressure exploded throughout the room. Everyone was knocked to the floor, the students struggling to breath, Matsumoto, Danni, and Akuma unconscious, and Byakuya and Ulquiorra struggling to stay standing. Kai turned around, a hollow mask on his face. It was a skull, with horns on both sides attached to a full Ulquiorra helmet. It had a red strip from the hairline to the top of the right eye and on the bottom of the left eye to the chin. He used sonido to get behind Ulquiorra and slashed from his shoulder to his waist. Turning to Byakuya, he said, "Bakudo 62: Hyapporankan!" an energy rod shot towards Byakuya, which disintegrated into a hundred little rods, pinning him to the wall. Kai flashed out of the room, and outside the building, a huge explosion went off, causing every soul reaper in the Seireitei heading toward the academy.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**B**

**L**

_TH_**E**

**A**_FTERMATH __GENERATION_

**C**

**H**

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Inside Kai's inner world ( Much like Ichigo's), Kai and his inner hollow were talking. "Give me back my body!" Kai yelled at the hollow. "Why should I?" It asked. "You never used it to its potential. It holds so much spiritual pressure, you could conquer the soul society! But your to weak to!" "Lets Just see how weak I am," Kai growled. "Ikkaku always taught me to learn the names of those I kill, even if they are worthless pieces of trash. So what's yours?" "Kyru. And yours?" Kyru asked. "Kai. Remember it. It's the last name your ever going to hear." With that, they both unsheathed their swords, and flashed at each other, locked in killing blows. Both knew the first mistake meant an agonizing death. "Good luck, boy." Kyru said with an evil grin. "you'll need it." "Shut up," Kai yelled fiercely.

"Game On."


End file.
